In All the Grey Areas
by callmemali
Summary: "When people think of Lima they will remember today, they won't remember you 20 years from now but they will still be talking about me." Things like this aren't suppose to happen in Lima. Our world was simple and perfect until Simon Grey broke it. School shooting done over. Character deaths.
1. Prologue: What Happen to Normal?

**Disclaimer**_**:**__ I Do Not Own Glee, they are solely the property of Ryan Murphy, FOX and anyone else involved in the creation of glee. All original characters are just about the only thing I own in this story._

_**Authors Note: **__I have been writing fanfiction since about the 7__th__ grade, but really this is the first time that I have published anything for the world to see so really I'm new at this. Anyway please be kind, and suggestions and tips are welcomed, if anyone would love to help me with my grammar and such that would be highly appreciate. Now more pertaining to the story this has some OOC and OC, just a heads up as far as I'm aware ( I'm writing this as it comes to me) this take place season three so everyone is there. On one of the OC I have been writing the story of this character Simon as originally a serial killer since I was thirteen , but after seeing the school shooting episode of glee I decided to tweak him._

_**Warning:**__ This topic is a bit heavy and it may hit some more than others, if I offend people by writing this it is not my intention. There are character deaths, a lot of cursing and violence._

* * *

**Prologue: What happened to normal? **

"Local Lima high school student killed himself today after taking the lives of 15 classmates."

"Tragedy hits Lima Ohio hard with school shooting."

"What broke Simon Grey? Is the question on everyone's minds tonight after the tragic McKinley high school shooting. When senior Simon grey came to school armed with a single handgun, the hysterical grey spent two periods in the building before shooting the first victim, Sam Evans in the hall… "

This type of thing doesn't happen there. Lima is small and boring, the arrival of new chain restaurant are the peck if excitement. We don't get national news coverage, we barely get local coverage. Lima is supposed to be safe; it's where people grandmothers come to retire. This stuff isn't supposed to happen here.

Now news vans camp out in front of our houses people want answers, and for some reason they think we know. Now funerals are being planned. Now people are racking their brains looking for the signs. Now we are scared to leave our rooms.

We aren't supposed to be scared in Lima, we are meant to be tired of it, ready to throw it behind us after graduation. This is something different something darker, something that I don't think anyone will ever be able to understand. I would like to believe that not even Simon understood it. So years down the line after countless hours with a therapist, trying to comprehend a darker evil that we only witnessed briefly, we will ask ourselves a simple question after the depression pills pull a numbing blanket over our heads and the paranoia kicks in : What happened to normal?

But the answer to that seems simple; Simon happened.

* * *

_I'm taking a real chance here with this, I'm mostly writing this because I wondered after seeing the school shooting episode what the after math would have been like if it was real. I'm open to criticism and suggestions. The next chapter will reveal our narrator and the shooting. Hopefully I do this topic some justice. I will be cleaning up the format in the coming chapters so it will be going through some constructions while I map everything out. _


	2. Chapter 1: It's Almost Suffocating

**Disclaimer**_**:**__ I Do Not Own Glee, they are solely the property of Ryan Murphy, FOX and anyone else involved in the creation of glee. All original characters are just about the only thing I own in this story._

_**Warning:**__ This topic is a bit heavy and it may hit some more than others, if I offend people by writing this it is not my intention. There are character deaths, a lot of cursing and violence. _

_**Author's Note:**__ I want to start this out by saying thanks to those who have give this story a chance, and those who have Favorite and Followed the story. So as I mention for the next couple chapters I will be putting the format under some construction. I will try my hardest to get a chapter out every week, I'm pretty sure the story won't be any longer than about 20 chaps. Maybe less. I look forward to hearing what you have to say so please review._

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: You can ignore everything I've written above but this is important. In the past chapter I stated that Simon was in the building for two periods before shooting, just completely discarded that bit of information. Like I said I'm writing this as it comes to me and that first chapter was a kind of off the cuff free write thing no real thought went into it. Anyway please completely ignore that part.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: It's Almost Suffocating …**

"_What broke Simon Grey? The seemingly normal high school senior; captain of the varsity swim team, and an active member of the debate team. What cause this Lima teen to snap, was it abuse, depression, or even bullying that lead to the 17 year old to shoot up his high school?" - WOHN News_

* * *

We step into these halls and commit ourselves to these roles and these cliques. We create and collectively destroy ourselves for these years to be perfect. Allowing ourselves to live lies for 4 years; lies that we start to believe. For 1,080 days we are 50 different people, creating versions of ourselves in feeble attempts to fit a mold. For 25,920 hours we break hearts and inspire dreams. We live in these halls for 4 years, building and surpassing expectation. In these years, days , hours and minutes these halls hold memories both good and bad that push at the very fabric of our beings till it is almost suffocating.

But these halls help us forget, these people cater to the lies and for 25,920 days we are allowed to be young and reckless. We are allowed to forget the bitter evil that lives outside of these halls. Ironically these walls keep us shelter… keep us safe.

**Thursday, May 17****th**** 2012 9:15 AM.**

"You can beg all you want puck the answer is still no." I said making my way down the crowed hallway parting the crowd like the red sea.

"C'mon san, your parents are gone for the whole week, they won't be back until next Friday." He rushed along beside me. I watched as he struggled to keep up within the crowd.

"This is the last time I'm going to say this nicely Puckerman … NOOOOO." I exaggerated the main point of my statement as I made it to my locker punctuating the statement with the slam of my locker door against the connected wall. I began putting my bag away before grabbing my necessities for my first two classes.

"… San" Puck sighed looking up at me before running a hand through his Mohawk. Rolling my eyes I turn to look at him before shutting my locker. "No I'm not hosting one of your stupid glee raggers, and I defiantly don't want Berry and the Brady bunch cock blocking me this week. Like you said my folks won't be home for the week why the hell would I want to spend it with you lames."

Shutting my locker to lean against it looked over at Puck who stared back at me with pleading eyes.

"Pwease Tana… I'll be your best friend…" he lamely put one the voice of a three year old.

"Really?"

I simply shook my head and began to walk to my first class, Puck still hot on my heel. As I walked down the west wing I caught sight of Quinn and Brittany standing at their lockers. Down the hall Brittany laughed at something Quinn said, I couldn't help but grin at the sound of her angelic laugh as it echoed throughout the hall. Puck long forgotten I make my way down the hall, leaning up against the locker.

"Hey San" Quinn waved.

I nodded. Rolling her eyes she pushed past Puck and mumbles a 'see you later' before disappearing around the corner.

"You could be nicer to her you know…" Brittany says looking up at me.

" … I can do a lot of things, plus that just how we work, Quinn and me, we bitch and make up… it a bitch kind of week. Plus I have better things to worry about than Quinn… "Brittany closes her locker before looking at me completely. "Like the fact that my parents are out of town until next week Friday. I have a free house and nothing to do… what do you think I can do to occupy my time?"

"Well…" before she could finish Puck jumped in.

"Let Puck throw a party… a glee party even… it will be fun." Throwing his arm over my shoulders he grabbed Brittany's books before walking us to class.

"For the love of god… NO ... why don't you ask yentl she always home alone." Pushing him off I take Brittany's books back walking into Mr. Maguire's Lit class.

"Because berry is being more uptight than usual after the last time, she won't even let me in her house."

"… I wonder why."

"Mr. Puckerman, I don't believe I have you this period, but it's nice to know you are in today… looking forward to have you in class in today." Mr. Maguire leans on his desk, not looking up from the attendance. A few people snickered while others busied themselves with idle chatter and late homework. Slipping into my seat next to Brittany, I watched as Puck became uncomfortable in the place he stood, his face turned a shade of red before he walked out of the class avoiding Mr. Maguire's eye contact in the same fashion he has been avoiding his class all year.

Like always the class was as entertaining as watching a game of golf; Maguire lectured on the wonders of rhetoric and soon first period became second period economics with Dr. Watson. Econ was one of the better classes of the day, simply because Watson was an old man on the verge of retirement who didn't care what we did in class. He passed out articles that no one was going to read, and went back to his desk. I took this as a chance save Brittany from her Spanish class, walking across the hall to Mr. Schuester's class. I stood in the doorway waiting for Brittany to catch my eye, when she did I waited against the wall until she emerged 2 minutes.

"Come on." I take her hand as we ran down the hall towards the auditorium which was empty for 10:20 in the morning. "I really just wanted to get you alone." I said softly before pulling her into me.

**East Wing World History 10:25 AM.**

"Hitler rising to power was basically an exaggerated game of Simon Says. The use of propaganda just gave people an excuse to believe in something."

Looking up from my notes, that weren't anything more than doodles of space ship, the class seemed fully engrossed in a debate on the effects of propaganda and World War 2. I honestly hate this class, the dates and the events all give me a headache. In an effort to tune out the bickering I look out the window which overlooks the court yard. The court yard was completely deserted; the empty chairs and tables; the cleared lawn and abandoned fountain gave the scenery a somewhat calming air. Off to the far left cars of late and skipping students pulled in and out of the parking lot. I followed a rusted red mustang enter the parking lot as a sort of game; imposing myself on someone's life who is completely oblivious. I watched the owner of the old mustang find the furthest spot in the senior parking lot away from the school facing the soccer field. I continued my game of following this stranger throughout their life they ran through the parking lot clutching their bag tightly to their chest, cutting through the courtyard the stop for a moment. I leaned closer completely engrossed in something that shouldn't have involved me. I continued to openly stare at this person, who began to look around the courtyard their eyes never once landing on me.

"Mr. Hudson do you have anything to add to the discussion." I shoot my head towards my teacher, Mr. O'Riley. Not finding my words fast enough I just shook my head. I can hear people start to snicker so I slid down into my seat. Rachel smiles back at me from the front of the room before going back to her discussion with Tina.

**North Hall Psychology 10:45 AM.**

"What is a Psychopath?" Mrs. Taylor asked, walking through the aisles.

"They void real emotion, they lack remorse…" Kelly Ryan was cut off when Vinnie Delphino charged into the room.

"You're late Vincent… detention again." Vincent nodded nonchalantly taking the pink slip from Mrs. Taylor. "Continue Miss Ryan."

"They lack empathy… narcissistic even." Kelly finished somewhat proud of herself.

"Very good Miss Ryan, Yes Mike?" I looked over at mike who state in front of me.

"Are all Psychopaths violent?" Psych being one of my more boring classes it is easy to get lost in something completely unrelated.

"Not all psychopaths are violent but they are dangerous; whether it's being a pathological liar or sexual promiscuity, psychopath's exhibit behavior that is dangerous to themselves and others. Their lack of characteristic such as empathy and remorse, and their superficial charm and glib makes their actions violent or not is ultimately dangerous." Mrs. Taylor answered not missing a beat as wrote the important points of her statement on the board.

"Wait" Puck called out, Mrs. Taylor turned around from the board with a look of surprise that Puck decided to participate. I could feel my eyes role into the back of my head, this being puck it can only mean two things, whatever he says is going to be completely crass and guarantee a headache.

"Yes Noah?" Mrs. Taylor asked. Bless her really she still hasn't learned when Puck talks to ignore it or talk over it. _Wait for it… Wait for it…_

"If sexual promiscuity is a trait of a psychopath…then that has to make the Puckasaurus a lunatic." He laughed to himself, leaning back in his chair with a smug look- clearly satisfied with himself. As annoying as Puck watching Mrs. Taylor for some sort of response, she settled on passing a pink slip in Puck direction without a word. Looking at the clock class was over in 10 minutes I decided to pack away my books to make it out of class quicker.

"Kurt do you mind collecting the research papers from everyone." Looking up from my books I nodded grabbing my own paper before making my rounds around the class. As I collected the last of the papers, a flustered Simon Grey came bounding into the class back pack clutched tightly against his chest.

"Whoa… where's the fire Grey?" Puck laughed kicking his feet up onto his desk. Simon without saying a word just stared at puck for a moment before pushing past me to his desk. Stacking the last of the papers on Mrs. Taylors desk, who looked up and smiled going back to grading. Once the bell rung signaling the end of seconded hour I collected the rest of my books before heading out of the class, Simon pushed pasted me once again collecting a detention slip from Mrs. Taylor on his way out.

I made my way to the auditorium cutting through East Wing, there was a commotion behind me that I chose to ignore,_ stupid jocks probably jumping some freshman._

'BANG!' what I heard next assured me that this wasn't some fight…

'BANG…. BANG BANG' Gunshots.

* * *

**Review Please I would love to hear what you have to say. This is a little rough on my part I'm not good at starting this so I just wanted to get the ball rolling before I jumped head first into something. Anyway thanks again to those who are support this early on. Again please review "all criticism is great criticism when it comes from those who want to see the best." in other words i take suggestions. :) ~ Joi**


	3. Chapter 2: Never Knew You

**Disclaimer**_**:**__ I Do Not Own Glee, they are solely the property of Ryan Murphy, FOX and anyone else involved in the creation of glee. All original characters are just about the only thing I own in this story._

_**Warning:**__ This topic is a bit heavy and it may hit some more than others, if I offend people by writing this it is not my intention. There are character deaths, a lot of cursing and violence. _

_**Author's Note:**__ Sorry for the bit of neglect, my laptop is acting stupid and also this chapter was probably the hardest to write. As I have said before the format of the story will undergo a lot of construction before I get the flow right so I apologize in advance. Also I don't know if I mentioned that I'm a new college student so my schedule is a little messed up at the moment I will try to stick to a schedule with the story as long as inspiration allow. I would also like to note that I am writing this based solely off of T.V shows/ Movies and whatever information on a emotional personal level that I can get from actual events. I would also like to note that I am not writing this to offend anyone, and I apologize if it does so that is not my intentions. _

* * *

**Chapter 2: Never Knew You**

_**Police Station, 2 day**_**s after the shoot**_**ing. **_

"_What can you tell us about Simon Grey?" Detective No Name asked, in what he thinks is a calming tone. I shook my head before pulling my attention back to my pile of shredded coffee cup. "Miss Fabrey?" He urged on. _

_I really didn't want to be here, I would rather be anywhere other than here. Based on hushed conversations between my mom and police, I was here on a Saturday morning to participate in a debriefing that would ultimately provide information for a character profile because Simon left so much to be guessed. _

"… _I understand this isn't protocol … we don't normally do this but …" Looking up I watched the young detective fumble over his words, wringing out his hands before loosening his tie trying to find something to say some amount of words to fill the silence. I took the chance to really look him over, rumpled suit, loose tie, and ruffled hair. He looked incredibly young in this moment too small for his suit, his badge hanging heavy around his neck. Like a boy playing dress up he readjusted his tie, eyeing his watch with tired eyes. He looked stressed, he looked scared almost … unsure. _

"_Please… Quinn it's only a few questions." He tried again sitting back in his chair. I began to feel bad for him as his eyes searched mine pleading. 'What can you tell us about Simon Grey?' his question echoed in my head. _

"_Honestly nothing. " I started surprising myself and the detective. "Simon he was just there you know... neither a bully nor a victim, popular but not front page news…." I had to stop myself with the irony of my statement. _

"_Everyone knew Simon…" I had to really think about what to say next. "Everyone knew __**of**__ Simon. In fact we only know __**of**__ most of the people we claim to be so cool with. We are not ourselves in those hallways. We really don't know shit but we learn a lot when there is a gun in your face…"_

* * *

**Thursday Morning, May 17****th****: 20 Minutes after first Shots.**

It's only been 20 minutes and a crowed has formed, parents have been called, policed have lined every inch of the school with armed officers and swat. It's only been 20 minutes … hysteria thick in the air, kids are pushed further away from the school, hurled to the closet parking lot.

"Anna Richards!"

"Jeremy Nicholas!"

"Jackson Phillips "

Parents have taken to shouting names of their kids over the anxious buzz of the crowd. Sitting on the hood of my truck looking over the growing mass hoping… praying to see a familiar face. Just anyone to take away some of the bitter pain in my chest, the names get louder as parents grown more frantic. Pulling my head between my knees I shut my eye tight trying to block out the noise.

"Blaine?" Looking up see a frantic Mercedes.

"Oh thank God." I breathed sliding down from the hood instantly engulfing her in a hug. I could fill her body shake against me as she dissolved to tears. I didn't let myself fall completely apart as we stood in the parking lot holding onto each other with everything we had. When we pulled apart, we didn't ask questions everything that could have been said wasn't nearly as important as what was on our mind in that very moment.

"Collin Jacobs!"

"Dana Vaughn!"

"Kelly Colson!"

The names continued in intervals each one getting louder and more desperate as the time trickled on.

* * *

**South Hall, Choir Room 30 Minutes after first shots.**

It's dead silent as we huddled up together in corners of the room seeking comfort in each other's inner tragedy. Fear was thick in the air, there was a consistent sob coming from the corner to my left which housed Rachel, Finn and Kurt; I watched as Kurt and Rachel held on to each other for dare life. Finn on the other hand was stone; he stared across the room not really looking at anything mindlessly wiping the side of his face which had faint red streak, blood I assumed. Puck, Tina and Artie where across the room to my right they huddled into one another, Tina clutching Puck shirt knuckles turning white stared off into space much like Finn. I sat off to the center of the room near the door listening to whatever commotion I could hear but the hall was an unfamiliar quite.

The silence is broken by a persistent rattle of the door handle, the commotion moved to the door to Mr. Shue office. The boys rose to attention pulling whatever girl was they where next to the closer, Finn and Puck silently stood keeping an eye on each other as if they were having a silent conversation.

_BANG_

The shot rang through the halls and the rattling became more persistent. Getting up I began to move from I seat near the door. I can here faint sobbing from whoever was on the other side, through the wood of the door I can only hear sobs, so I listen closer.

"… Santana … Oh God, where's Quinn !" I Stopped the voice on the other end of the door whispered my name, even through the ringing I could tell whose voice that was. I quickly move to make my way to the door, Finn quickly springing into action pulling me back.

"Finn get off of me, Brittany is out there!" I struggled against his hold.

"FINN!" I continued to push away from him moving every part of me to get away.

'BANG' Another shot rang through the halls this time closer. The rattling began again this time louder and more persistent. I pushed harder against him, he only held tighter; despite myself I began to cry which made me even more frantic. They couldn't hear it , but I could, only a few feet from the door Brittany began to sob. "Finn please." This time quieter and calmer, I began to beg. I could feel his anxiety on the back of my neck as he heavily breathed on to me; his silence angered me as I once again began to struggle. The feeling of his arm around me was all too familiar now; he always seems to be pulling me back from Sam…now Brittany.

Puck who had been standing in front of me pulled a pained expression as he watched me; he shifted on his weight uncomfortably as he looked between Finn and me. He was being pulled by his own emotions as he shifted towards the door. I could feel Finn grip loosen.

"Puck…" His voice startled me with the urgency and desperation. I could tell he stopped fighting me but he still held on but not to restrain me, as if to make sure that I was there and not going anywhere. Puck pushed past us and to the door pulling it open just a bit, I could see around him that Brittany was sitting on the floor outside the door gripping onto Santana in her lap.

"My god…" Moving quick puck pulled Brittany into the room quickly shutting the door. I chose now to push away from Finn, rushing to Brittany whose back was facing me. I stopped short when her body shook as she sobbed. I watched Puck who stood in front of her face vacant of emotion as he loomed over Brittany, who began to rock with tears, Puck vacant expression turns to shock as he began to back away and fiercely wipe his hands onto his pants, smearing blood on his light denim.

Brittany letting out another strangled cry holding Santana tighter against her chest, is what brought me to her side clutching onto her while she unravel. I focused on Santana's near lifeless body willing her to be ok, watching the rhythm of her chest as it slowly came up and down with each labored breath. For what seemed like hours I just stared hoping if I looked hard enough that her face will somehow change and it wouldn't be Santana with a bullet in her stomach that Brittany clung so desperately to.

"It's all my fault Quinn … It's all my fault." Brittany gasped out in between sobs. I didn't know what to say to calm her… Santana would.

'_Damn it Santana stay with us' _

The room fell quite again and the suspicious silence of the hall crept into the room arresting our hearts in fear.

* * *

**Senior Parking Lot, 50 Minutes after first shots.**

"Why don't we have men in there Figgins?!**" **I asked as I ran alongside him. "It's been 50 minutes; we have already confirmed that there is only one shooter."

"Yes, William we have confirmed that there is only one shooter, but we haven't identified him or confirmed if there are students still in the building… we can't go in guns blazing." He turned on his heels to come face to face with me.

"Look Will, I get you stress I feel it too, but there is a protocol that needs to be followed… We don't want any more casualties…" I couldn't help myself wince at the word. I found myself standing alone as Figgins marched over to a hurdle of armed cops.

"Shit" I muttered under my breath, Figgins is right none the less, we can't risk what we haven't lost yet.

"Mr. Shuester?" I turned to find Carole Hummel and Burt Hummel making their way through crowed. The look on their faces is all the questions I need, struggling to find my words Burt began to Speak.

"My boys Shuester where are my boys?"

"We haven't account for every student at the moment…" There is no way to pacify the situation, what makes it worse is I know these kids there is no way to tell the Hummel's, the Berry's, the Evans that your kid is in a school with a shooter. There is no way to make that news clear to hopeful parents praying for their children's safety, so I'm forced to use at rehearsed responses.

"Will please, just be straight with us cause your talking bullshit right now." Burt pleaded with me. This is how is will go they will pleaded and I will feed them the same bullshit lines.

POP

Out here in the parking lot you can hear the echoes of a gunshot; there have been 9 in the last 50 minutes.

It's sad really you walk these halls with these kids, these kids who all look so naive and innocent to the world outside. Then someone pushes a little reality in a little too hard and a little too fast, these kids won't know how to deal. But this, this is something different entirely there is a darkness in whoever this kid is, those halls make the kids look so innocent you can't expect something like this.

I look around the parking lot and it is the same scene, parents hanging on to one another, students falling apart and still shaken. Then there are the people who are suppose to be handling the situation are sitting ducks.

* * *

_**A.N. Hope you enjoyed please review are highly encouraged. ****Anyway thanks again to those who are supporting this early on.**_


End file.
